Someone To Love You
by SVOC Luva
Summary: AU. Max and Alec meet when they are 16. Max was adopted by the Guevara’s when she turned 13 and is living a relatively normal life until one day she meets her new neighbor and she can't help falling head over heals


Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or any of the characters, but I sure wish I owned Alec!

Summary: AU. Max and Alec meet when they are 16. Max was adopted by the Guevaras when she turned 13 and is living a relativly normal life until one day she meets her new neighbor and she can't help falling head over heals in love.

Pairing: M/A

Chapter 1: Meeting Alec

It was sunny Tuesday afternoon as a 16 year old Max Guevara made her way down her drive way to get the mail. as she stopped at the mailbox she noticed a boy about her age at the end of the driveway next door. Max had been adopted by the Guevaras three years before and she knew the Perkins didn't have a 16 year old son. She didn't think she would have to use her abilities he didn't seem like he was there to cause trouble, he actually looked scared.

Actually terrified was a better way to describe the look on his face. Max couldn't help wanting to ease his pain, he looked so lost and alone like she had once been. A face as beautiful as his shouldn't have such deep lines of sorrow. Even with the lines of sorrow he was heavenly to behold. He was the type of boy that both guys and girls would be attracted to. The boy had dark blonde hair, striking hazel eyes with gold specks, and high cheek bones. His skin was golden to perfection and he had light freckles on his face. His jeans hugged him in all the right places and his t - shirt didn't leave any of his mucsles to the imagination. Shaking herself out of her open admiration of his body and walked over to the boy.

As she got closer she said, " Hi I'm Max Guevara, who are you?"

The boy looked at Max for a moment and lost himself in her beauty. She had dark brown hair with some natural blonde highlights, choclate brown eyes, and full lips. Her ACDC t-shirt was tight and showed off her boobs and her jeans hugged her hips just right. He shook himself out of his stupor and and shot Max his most charming smile saying, " My name is Alec, Alec McDowell and it's nice to meet you Max."

Max's heart melted when he smiled at her and she smiled back. "It's nice to meet you too Alec. Ilove your name by the way.", Max said.

Alec laughed softly and said, " Thanks Max, I like your name too."

"So how do you know the Perkins?", Max asked politly.

Alec's smile faltered and he suddenly looked terrified again but it only lasted a split second before his face and his eyes became blank. The way he shut his emotions of like that reminded her of Manticore. Maybe he was from Manticore too, he looked exactly like Ben. Max couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it while she was admiring his body, they were probably twinned. She decided she wouldn't ask him about it yet.

After a minute Alec said, " They're my new foster parents."

Max shot him a half smile and said, " That sucks, it's hard moving around a lot. I was in foster care from the time I was 9 to the time I was 13. When I was 13 I got adopted by the Guevaras. They're really great I call them mom and dad now and I have two little sisters.

Alec nodded and said, " Yeah its hrad to be in foster care. I'm glad you have a family that loves you. Hopefully this will be my last move until I'm 18. They've agreed to be my foster parents until I'm 18 ifI'm a good fit with their family."

Max nodded and said softly, " Thanks I'm glad I have a family now too and I hope that plan works out for you."

" I hope the plan works out too. ", Alec said just as soft.

Max smiled and said, " Just to warn you the Perkins don't have much personality, especially Scott. My dad and I call him personality Perkins."

Alec laughed for a few minutes before regaining his composure. " That nickname is perfect for him. You're totally right they don't have much personality."

He smiled that charming smile and she smiled back just as brightly while thinking that his smile could light up a room. They both sood there grinning like idiots until Valerie came out and said, " Alec it's time to come in."

Alec nodded and turned to Max said, " It was really nice meeting you Max. Maybe we can hang out sometime... well if you want."

" It was nice meeting you too andyes I would love to hang out with you Alec McDowell.", Max said smiling.

" Does tomorrow after school sound good to you?", Alec asked.

Max nodded and said, " Yeah it sounds great, see you tomorrow."

Alec nodded and headed into the Perkins house and Max grabbed the mail and headed back to her house.

AN: This is my first Dark Angel story so constuctive critisism please. Alec is going to be pretty OOC in this fic so if you don't like the don't read. If you like it I'll keep writing if you don't I'll stop. Please Review.


End file.
